¿Por qué las personas cambian?
by neri09
Summary: -¿Por qué las personas cambian? –pregunte. -Por idiotas –solté una risa cuando lo escuche. -Seguramente –me tomo de la mano y yo la sujete como si fuera lo más preciado que me dieran.


Pareja: LeviHan

 _Los personajes Hanji Zoe, Levi Ackerman, Erwin Smith, Historia Reiss y demás mencionados le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama._

 _ **¿Por qué las personas cambian?**_

Conforme avanzaba mi cuerpo se sentía cada vez más pesado, entre sudor, lágrimas y sangre, avanzaba para reunirme con mi caballo. El cielo parcialmente nublado gritaba con el viento la victoria de la humanidad…

-¡Levi! –Corría hacia el pequeño renacuajo al que le decían el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad -¡Oye Levi! –

-Que quieres cuatro ojos –dijo volteándose a verme con esa cara tan "expresiva" como siempre.

-Te he buscado por todas partes ¡¿dónde diablos estas cuando te necesito?! –

-Ya me encontraste, ahora que quieres Hanji –me dijo.

-¿Qué más? La reunión con los superiores ya va empezar, te necesitamos allí… –le dije mientras hacia una seña para que me siguiera.

-Ah, una cosa más Levi –Le musite –Que tus asuntos personales no se involucren en el trabajo, solo olvídalo… -termine.

-Hanji… ¿cómo diablos olvidaría algo tan vergonzoso? –contesto mientras gruñía.

-No tengo idea, pero solo olvídalo –le respondí mientras abría la puerta donde estarían reunidos los superiores, seguramente la junta ya había empezado, pues, se escuchaba mucho murmullo. Cuando entramos todos se callaron, saludamos con la cabeza a la mayoría; en la silla más grande se encontraba Historia y unas cuantas sillas a su derecha Dallys Zacklay, los demás solo eran comandantes y gente importante.

-Ah, ya están aquí, nos permitimos mascullar mientras ustedes no estaban, pero ya que llegaron, podremos empezar formalmente…el tema de la junta como ya se había hablado con anterioridad era sobre la victoria de la humanidad contra los titanes; la disolución del cuerpo de investigación, la policía militar, las tropas estacionarias y las tropas de reclutas; también trataremos el tema sobre qué hacer con el sujeto "Eren Jaeger", y por ultimo sobre la próxima expedición al mundo exterior…¿alguien quiere agregar algo antes de empezar? –dijo Dallys Zacklay mientras todos estaban callados.

-…Bueno creo que nadie…entonces podremos comenzar…-se aclaró la garanta y tomo unos papeles de la mesa –un mes atrás, la humanidad triunfo contra los titanes, con muchos sacrificios fue posible la reconquista de los territorios, debido a sucesos lamentables Erwin Smith ya no se encuentra con nosotros y tomo su lugar la comandante Hanji Zoe –me miro y volvió a hablar –Los muros fueron derrumbados y estamos expuestos al mundo exterior desde hace un mes, el pánico entre la gente es inevitable, estamos haciendo todo lo posible para que crean que no tienen nada de que temer, pues, como todos saben; todo acabaría si ellos no se sienten seguros, antes de que pudiéramos hacer un leve movimiento hacia el mundo exterior, ellos terminaran por matarse unos contra otros…- _lo inevitable_ , pensaban muchos por su mueca de angustia –aunque nosotros sabemos que no existen riesgos fuera de lo que queda de los muros, debemos apresurarnos a adaptarnos al "nuevo mundo"; de ahí, partimos a que el cuerpo de investigación deberá de hacer una expedición al mundo exterior, las tropas estacionarias alentar a los ciudadanos de que todo está bien y la policía militar al cuidado de su majestad. Después de las investigaciones y hechos recabados por el cuerpo de investigación y la salida de la humanidad a nuevos territorios, tendremos que decidir qué hacer con el sujeto "Eren Jaeger" pues, si bien nos ha servido para la reconquista, es imprescindible recalcar que la mayoría podemos pensar que es peligroso mantenerlo con vida…-

-Sobre eso…-tome la palabra –Eren Jaeger no solo es el titan cambiante que a todos aterra, ayudo a la reconquista y seguramente si él no hubiera participado, la humanidad estaría extinta, quería recalcar eso y, más aparte, también quería mencionar que él ya controla a la perfección su forma de titan, sé que no puedo asegurar que no es una amenaza, pero…ya le confiamos una vez a Jaeger y estamos con esta increíble victoria, no ganaremos nada si lo encerramos o lo matamos, si alguien quisiera robar su poder, las probabilidades de que pasara son casi nulas, si Eren muere por envejecimiento terminara ahí, sin problemas…-termine.

-¿Eso es lo único que quiere decir comandante Zoe? –dijo Zacklay

-Por ahora si –conteste.

Algunos no quedaron satisfechos con lo que dije, pero al ver a Historia un poco más aliviada después de lo que dije, me hiso sentir por bien servida.

-Bien, lo de Jaeger todavía no nos interesa mucho, por ahora claro, pues es un miembro del cuerpo de investigación y no podemos hacer nada hasta que se disuelvan las tropas –se estiro Zacklay y volvió a ver sus hojas –Antes de que alguien diga algo, le tomare palabra a la señorita Reiss, ella quería decir algo con respecto a lo último –dijo mientras se volteaba a verla.

-Sí; desintegrar las tropas es un hecho inevitable, ya que, fueron creadas específicamente para "el mundo de los titanes", y ya que todos ellos son ahora una terrible experiencia para la humanidad, solo nos queda eliminar las tropas, pero, pensando en los ciudadanos quería hacer la siguiente propuesta: que las tropas de reclutas sigan preparando soldados, pero soldados capaces de vencer a otros humanos para la defensa y protección de todos, la policía seguirá existiendo, con nuevas bases y reglas, de igual manera sucederá con las tropas estacionarias y el cuerpo de investigación, de igual manera que con lo de Ere...Jaeger , se verá más adelante – Zacklay se volvió de nuevo a sus papeles y empezó a leer.

-Bueno ahora sí, lo que realmente nos interesa a todos, la expedición al mundo exterior, necesitaremos la participación del cuerpo de investigación, con los impuestos de este mes haremos todo lo posible para tener sus equipos dentro de 15 días, el propósito de esta expedición es traer información confiable de que no hay peligro fuera, y que podamos seguir con lo planeado: reestablecer el territorio humano…El cuerpo de investigación hará un viaje de alrededor de 21 días de ida y de regreso…

-¿P-pero acaso eso no es muy poco tiempo para recorrer el mundo exterior? –pregunto uno de los mercaderes que estaban ahí, por supuesto Zacklay no le hiso caso y continuo.

-Esos 21 días que les dimos al cuerpo de investigación para su viaje fueron los únicos días que necesitamos para la seguridad de todos; no planeamos un viaje alrededor de todo el mundo, la primera expedición al mundo exterior desde ahora, solo es para verificar que no hay riesgo inminente "al salir fuera"- dejo las hojas y siguió por su cuenta -si se tardan más de lo previsto entrara el pánico, si se tardan menos nadie creerá que no hay peligro, los 21 días, son solo un pretexto para que la gente no se asuste; prepararemos todo para su viaje dentro de 15 días–volteo a verme de nuevo –Y si no hay inconveniente, puedo dar por terminada la junta…-todos nos fuimos del lugar menos Historia, y con gestos me dio a entender de qué quería hablar conmigo…

-Hanji, me dio gusto que defendiera a Eren de…ya sabe –dijo Historia.

-No te preocupes, sé que Eren es un buen amigo para ti, nadie quiere que sus amigos mueran –dije mientras le ponía una mano en la cabeza.

-Sí, el me apoyo cuando Ymir estaba "desaparecida", y…ahora que ella no volverá jamás…perder a mis amigos es algo que por ahora para mi es imperdonable…-

-Christa…-por accidente la llame por ese nombre.

-Christa estaría muy triste por Ymir seguramente, pero Historia es alguien diferente, las personas dependen de ella…-dijo con un tono severo.

-…-De algún modo me recordó a mí, antes me permitía ser…Hanji; pero tengo una gran responsabilidad no puedo permitirme nada de lo que la antigua Hanji haría, yo soy la nueva comandante del cuerpo de investigación…

-Me retiro comandante Hanji, creo que alguien más quiere hablar con usted…-se refería a Levi, que esperaba pacientemente en la puerta, y sin más preámbulos Historia se fue.

-Hanji…no puedes engañarme, desde que murió el pastor Nick, no eres la misma, pero en ese momento cuando te encontré buscando tu caballo y te diste cuenta de que estaba ahí, me pareció ver por un momento a la antigua Hanji, sonreíste igual que antes, inclusive me abrazaste, aun llena de sangre, sudor y lágrimas, en ese momento era _Hanji_ la que estaba ahí…Me dices que no debo de dejarme llevar por mis emociones y sin embargo es lo que estás haciendo –Tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que Levi siguiera hablando e intente escaparme -¡Te dejas llevar por una inútil corriente! ¡Tú no eras así! –Me tomo del brazo, duele.

\- ¡Donde está la Hanji que conocí! ¡Devuélveme a mi Hanji! –empezó a gritarme Levi.

-Duele Levi, ¡suéltame! –no quería escucharlo más, él tenía razón y eso dolía.

-Aquella vez, te dije lo mismo, y respondiste igual, como si vieras a un loco, pero no es así, tendrás que enfrentarme tarde o temprano…nos vemos en 15 días –me soltó el brazo –comandante Zoe…-parecía que escupía en mi nombre…

Discúlpame si soy una cobarde Levi, pero desde que el pastor Nick murió, me di cuenta de algo que había visto con anterioridad, la muerte es inevitable, todos acabaremos así, torturados, arrepintiéndonos, pidiendo piedad, me di cuenta de que sí eso pasara conmigo, gente que depende de mí se desmoronaría en segundos, por eso, no puedo ser la misma de antes, porque entendí que conmigo, los demás mueren como si se tratara de aplastar simples y pequeñas uvas. Tengo miedo de perder lo más valioso en mi vida, tengo miedo de que te pase algo innecesario Levi…Tengo miedo.

…

Los 15 días pasaron como agua entre los dedos; la formación estaba lista, los víveres listos, los soldados preparados, y el cielo de aquel día pareciere que nos daba una bienvenida para "el nuevo mundo"…

-LA PRIMERA EXPEDICION HACIA EL NUEVO MUNDO DARA INICIO –grite con todo lo que pude, todos los soldados esperaban mis indicaciones –EN MARCHA –dándole un tirón a mi caballo todos estaban siguiéndome…

Pasamos el "muro" María y una vez fuera, se sentía un aire bastante peculiar, era la libertad.

Pasaron varios días para poder registrar un diámetro aproximadamente aceptable para asegurar de que no había peligro, y dentro de dos días más llegamos al más hermoso lugar que pudiéramos imaginar…mar…esa era la prueba irrefutable de nuestra victoria.

-Comandante Hanji, ¿doy la señal para acampar? –me dijo Moblit.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado afuera Moblit? –pregunte mientras seguía contemplando el hermoso paisaje.

-Alrededor de 10 días –dijo.

-Mmmh, está bien, da la señal, nos quedaremos 1 día y después de eso volveremos -.

-Como ordene comandante –y sin más fue a avisarle a los demás mis instrucciones.

-Vaya, todos te hacen caso ¿eh? Comandante Zoe…-dijo Levi mientras estaba cruzado de brazos.

-Levi… (Deje escapar una pequeña risita, acomode mis lentes y seguí hablando) Por supuesto, estas personas dependen de lo que yo diga –dije desafiándolo con la mirada.

-¿Puedes responder una pregunta Hanji? –dijo acercándose a mí.

-¿El qué? –dije un poco atontada.

-¿Por qué las personas cambian Hanji? –tarde mientras pensaba que responderle…

-B-bueno-supongo, que las personas cambian por diferentes razones, algunas por cobardes, otras por necesidad, y b-bueno supongo que también porque…si siguen siendo quien son alguien muy importante para ellas puede resultar lastimada, cambiar es necesario para que el resultado sea diferente; las personas que cambian siempre buscan un resultado diferente de lo que es o puede ser, por eso…cambian, aprendieron demasiado de sus errores, sufrieron demasiado y creen que si cambian, puede ser diferente –creo que eso era lo único que podía decir.

-Las personas que cambian nunca sabrán el resultado de no haber cambiado, Hanji nadie sabe el resultado, lo que sea que pase, pasara, cambies o no –trague en seco, a pesar de no estar hablando sentía como si me ahogara.

-No quiero que mueras Levi –incline mi cabeza, ¿Por qué de pronto sentía húmedos mis parpados? ¿Por qué sentía como si todo hubiera acabado? No es como si algo hubiera empezado de todos modos. Creo que fue por eso que me sentía aún más miserable.

-Hanji, nunca te mire como a una mujer y aun ahora no te miro como tal, pero se una cosa, mientras sea Hanji la que este a mi lado, sé que puedo continuar, porque Hanji es una persona que sonríe; no le importa nada más que ella y sus investigaciones, no es comprensiva ni aseada, pero es Hanji; la Hanji que te sonríe si estas devastado, aunque sabes que te está ignorando porque debe realizar sus investigaciones para que la humanidad avance, esa es Hanji…-él hablaba y hablaba mientras que yo solo podía apretar mis dientes mientras mis lagrimas resbalaban en mi cara.

-Hanji… ¡Hanji! –Tomo mi cara atiborrada de lágrimas, no quería verlo, pero decía una y otra vez mi nombre esperando una respuesta mía quizás.

-Hanji, mírame ¡Mirame! ¡Mirame Hanji! –Me obligo a verle a los ojos –Si la muerte viene por nosotros, solo nos queda decirle una cosa…-Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Qué? –apenas susurre.

-Hoy no. –Me quede en shock, pero era Levi el que decía eso, de algún modo, muy extraño quizás, me hiso sentir mejor, deje de llorar.

-Levi… -dije cuando me calme.

-mmh –respondió.

-¿Por qué las personas cambian? –dije.

-Por idiotas –solté una risa cuando lo escuche.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón, volvamos con los demás, creo que ya tendrán el campamento listo –dije.

-Seguramente –me tomo de la mano y yo la sujete como si fuera lo más preciado que me dieran.

-Sobre lo que te dije aquella vez cuando buscaba mi caballo…No mentía Levi –le dije sin mirarlo a la cara porque empezaba a sonrojarme.

-…-no respondió.

Cuando me voltee me di cuenta de que sus orejas estaban rojas.

-Comandante Zoe –Exclamo alegremente Moblit, seguramente tenía buenas noticias, nos acercamos a él.

Las cosas tenían que cambiar, pero no yo. Respire profundo, se sentía cerca la noche, sonreí vagamente al océano y voltee a ver a las personas que dependían de mí.

-Oe, cuatro ojos, vamos –Era Levi, aferrándose a mi brazo, pude notar una leve sonrisa cuando me hablo, sonreí de igual manera.

La victoria de la humanidad ondeaba dulcemente mientras que el atardecer se veía a lo lejos de nuestros ojos.

Si Levi está a mi lado, no tendré miedo nunca más. Aquella vez cuando buscaba mi caballo lo que le dije a la persona que me atrapo en sus brazos fue un _Te Amo_ …

 **FIN.**

Muchas gracias por leer, tenía pensado hacerlo mucho más corto, pero bueno D´: así quedo al final…

También tenía la intención de presentarlo en un concurso que hubo hace tiempo, pero no me dio tiempo de terminarlo D´: así que también eso influyo para hacerlo más largo de lo previsto. Espero que les haya gustado, se hayan entretenido y espero sus comentarios 3

Neri09


End file.
